


Recluse of Blood

by Serpex



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Vampire, BDSM, Blood, Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, Bloodlust, Bottom Eren, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Gay Male Character, Gay Porn Hard, Gay Sex, Handcuffs, Hospitals, M/M, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Seme Levi, Sleepy Cuddles, Smut, Top Levi, Uke Eren, Vampire Sex, Vampires, ereri, riren - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 08:38:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11779446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serpex/pseuds/Serpex
Summary: Blood is the key that chains all beasts to the point of suffocating. It controls and crashes all beasts to a state of mercy and vulnerability. However, there are some that exist who are unable to feel these drawing effects. They are the Reclusive Ones.When Eren gets into trouble one day, he doesn't expect a savior to appear. But the stranger had left Eren's inner beast hungering for more. A mate that Eren wanted to embrace. The only conflict was the stranger had no pull towards him. It was a one-sided case of instinct.Yet, all Eren desires is one single night. And the stranger decides to relinquish into this newfound boy.





	Recluse of Blood

**Author's Note:**

> For those of you who are unaware, I wrote another Attack On Titan Fanfic called Holding On, and in celebration of reaching 100 reads on that fanfic on Wattpad and over 1,100 hits on AO3, I decided to write this wonderful fanfic. It'll probably end up rather short but oh well. There will be smut later on though, so be warned fair readers. Other than that, enjoy ^^ I should note that this is the first Levi x Eren smut one shot I've ever written.   
> This is gonna be a modern Vampire AU mixed with minor mating physics (seriously, this part is so minor xD) with Top Levi x Bottom Eren. Ye hath been warned~ There's just a lot of random with this in all honesty. But, whatever xD

"Armin! Mikasa! I'm going home now, alright?" I called out. Two heads poked out from behind the flower shop counter with a grin.

"Okay, see you this Monday! Get some rest these next two days until then," Armin said.

"Yeah, and stay safe, Eren!" Mikasa added.

"I will, I will!" I replied. Another day has passed peacefully, and now it was time for me to head home. We'd ended up closing later than usual so the sky was already dark with crickets chirping amongst the bushes. I was anticipating getting home. My father sent over some of the delicious blood samples that he smuggled from the hospital where he worked. Being the head doctor left many benefits. It also made things easy to feed his vampire son, me, Eren Yeager.

Of course, I can't really say I'm that good of a vampire. Most people would refer to me as a runt, to be precise. Instead of being able to care for myself as a vampire, my fangs were selective, a condition known as skin-resilient. I could bite through metal or wood and be completely fine, yet my fangs wouldn't pierce or even make a mark on skin. I couldn't even tear a small scab off if I tried. That's to say, being mouth fed blood by your father for 15 years is kind of embarrassing. Mom tried to help out, but she was busy with work as well as she was my father's secretary. And only father could provide blood that easily anyway.

A sharp putrid scent suddenly licked my nostrils. I immediately tensed as my footsteps grew faster as I raced along the empty pavement. Four pursuers, two waiting three blocks ahead, two tailing behind. Of course, I couldn't even be blessed with a single goddamn day of peace, could I?

I sucked in a breath and exhaled deeply. When I reached the final block before reaching the two people nestled around the corner, I broke into a run. I jumped over just as the two shot arrows narrowly missing me. They both shrieked as the arrows pierced each other's skulls. If these idiots really think I'm some small vampire they can just prey on, they're wrong. I could hear the other two rushing behind me.

"Don't let him get away!" a rough voice ordered. Undoubtedly, it was Reiner which meant the other one was Birthcontrol, er, I mean Bertolt. I could hear them gaining very quickly. Damn them for being stronger than me. I won't be able to run much longer. There's no other choice now. 

As much as my father hates me for it, I won't back down from these guys. Not now, not ever. I will fight. I must fight!

"You bastards need to freaking chill!" I shouted before jumping around and meeting Reiner straight in the face. I kneed him in the nose before using his noggin as leverage and flipping over to see Bertolt rushing over, his tall presence arching over us all. I mentally cursed as Reiner grabbed my shoulder just as I was about to pounce at his partner. 

"You think we'll let you go so easily? Everyone in the neighborhood is asleep now leaving you with no one to come to your aid, Yeager," Reiner scowled. "You'll pay for hurting Annie and Marcel."

"Hah, they shot each other themselves. Not my fault," I retorted. I curled my body bringing myself to straddle Reiner's neck. His grip sliced my left shoulder before I brought my pointer and middle finger on my right hand down to his face and shoved them into his eye sockets. Reiner let out a cry of pain before throwing his arm into his face. He buckled under me tossing my slim body off in the process. Unfortunately, my ass rolled right into Bertolt's frame.

"Shit!" I muttered before a large hand muffled my mouth. On instinct, I bit down only to be repelled with pain rippling through my jaw as if someone had spilled gasoline over my gums and shoved a match into my mouth. My body suddenly lost strength, writhing with agony as Bertolt crushed my bones against his body. My vision blurred as my head rattled against Bertolt collarbones. Reiner staggered in front of me before glaring at me, his eyes having already regenerated.

"You little bitch," he growled. I nervously laughed.

"Sorry?" I said and I was rewarded with a punch to the gut. Reiner bared his fangs in anger as he swung over and over. My eyes involuntarily shut and my breathing grew straggled and uneven. I could hear Reiner yelling and Bertolt grunting as he held my body in place. Their voices were growing quieter and quieter.

All of a sudden, my body slumped to the ground. My eyes were open only barely enough to see two massive figures crashing with another standing behind cloaked in darkness. A sweet scent trickled into my range of smell as I felt my body lifted. Fatigue overcame my rationality with that sweet smell lulling my body to sleep.

"Tch, what a shitty brat," a voice uttered in the silence before I succumbed to darkness.

**********

"Oi, wake up, kid... I don't have all day. You don't plan on sleeping all day, right?" someone asked. Long fingers jabbed my side repeatedly earning a groan from my throat.

Light leaked into my eyes as I groaned and rolled over onto my stomach, drawing my head into my chest. I closed my eyes once more, trying to sink into the bed that I laid in.

"Go away, dad," I muttered into the fluffy pillow. A smack suddenly resounded through the room as a palm slapped against my buttocks. I bolted upright ready to retaliate when the sweet smell of pine and strawberries hit me. And it didn't just it me. It hit me hard.

My head turned to meet a short man with sharp eyes. He wore a clean white lab coat and plain black glasses clothed his body. I soon realized I wasn't at home in my bed, but rather in a black leather couch. Was this perhaps this man's home?

"You sure took your time," the man commented. "Here, drink. It's just painkillers and water." He handed me a glass with two small puny white capsules. I sheepishly took them and downed it in a hurry as the man bore his eyes into me. 

"T-Thank you," I stuttered. His scent was so intoxicating. I could almost feel myself grow wobbly again. Just what is this feeling? My chest and cheeks felt hot, almost burning. My throat was tightening, and although I just downed a whole cup of water, I still felt parched.

"Oi," the man snapped. I flinched and tried to meet his gaze, but I turned away when his grey eyes were still staring. Why was he making my heart beat so fast? "Tch, look at someone when they speak to you, brat!" His hands shot out and gripped my chin, forcing me to meet those eyes. His pungent mint breath exhilarated my smell. I don't know what compelled me forth. Yet, my body moved on its own.

My lips landed on his.

It was him who pulled away first. His eyes were wide with shock, confusion, and disgust. But there was a small spark between us. I knew it right then and there. My mouth released the words that pranced around my mind.

"Mate," I whispered. The man's eyes narrowed and it sent a pang through my heart. Why was my mate angry at me? Didn't he feel the same?

"You little shit," he said. His hands suddenly closed around my throat. I gasped and gagged clawing for air as my nails dragged across his wrist when I felt a prick in the nape of my neck. My movements froze as my limbs fell limp against the cold hardwood floor. The man's arm pulled back to reveal an empty syringe. Why? Why would my mate do this? He blurred into a cloudy ruse before black enveloped my sight.

**********

"Eren... Can you hear me?"

I plucked my eyes open to see a scruffy beard in my face. Glasses poked against my face making me spit in the face in front of me. He gagged and pulled away.

"Eren, that was freaking gross!" my father yelled. I scoffed.

"No one asked you to shove your nose into your son's face," I said monotonously. My father rolled his eyes. He pushed the round spectacles up before taking a seat in a wheelie chair. At this point, I realized I was in a hospital bed. My memory seemed to jolt itself to the current situation. I tried to sit up only to be held back by chains. I whimpered as the cold metal dug into my wrists leaving a sizzling auburn gash along the skin. I would heal quickly, but the tingling resided. "D-Dad, why am I in vampire restraining shackles?" He frowned before removing his reading glasses and setting them down. He took his pen and pointed it southbound. I followed and felt my cheeks burning upon laying eyes on my large erection. I audibly gulped and nervously met my father's eyes who looked utterly dumbfounded.

An incredibly excruciating silence blanketed the room as I kept eye contact with my father, neither one of us blinking. Then he sighed before pressing a small switch on the side of the bed so that the headboard raised into a sitting position.

"Eren, we.... need to talk," he began. I let out a shallow breath before nodding.

"I figured as much," I said. "I'm guessing this has to do with that guy, I um, woke up to?" My father nodded.

"Your mate, Levi Ackerman, happens to be my coworkers. Try not to piss him off," he warned. "While he may have drugged you out this time, he's capable of incapacitating you more."

"So his name is Levi," I stated. His name rolled off my tongue almost naturally. I could feel my gut fluttering at the sound. The edges of my mouth twitched into a small smile in this new light.

"Your body reacted as any supernatural being would upon seeing their mate, however, it seems you're in a difficult situation, Eren. You see, Levi... is a reclusive." My heart dropped upon hearing those words. I was about to respond when my father's palm met my mouth. "I'm not done," he said. I nodded, and he removed his hand. "As a reclusive, or a solitary souled beast who lacks the supernatural senses, he is unable to sense the same bond that you feel. In short, his biochemistry is no different than a regular human. He cannot differentiate other creatures, be it his own species or others. He has no urge to mate with you nor drink your blood to complete the tribune rituals. However, as you can guess, you are also at a loss." I looked down solemnly and gripped the sheets as I couldn't lift my arms from the shackles.

"My condition prevents me from drinking his blood either," I said.

"Correct," my father praised. "In spite of such conditions, once a mate is located, your hormones will gradually grow unbearable to the point that even the best suppressants would prove worthless. Once mated though, these instincts will wear off. With this as our inevitable obstacle, I've secured a soundproof isolation ward specifically for you and Levi."

"Wait, you're letting us fuck?" I doubted.

The doctor groaned before saying, "Mates are undeniably urgent matters. While I'm not happy since you're younger than I hoped for in preparation for adulthood, I also am incapable of denying instincts. Levi has already been told of the situation, and has agreed on the notion that he is simply helping you and does not wish for a long-lasting relationship for now. On the contrary, Levi also possesses a rare sense of understanding and therefore will be willing to accept he is your mate in return of you getting to know him a bit, not... Kissing him upon initial conscious contact."

"Shit, he told you about that?" I asked incredulously.

"He's under my branch. He's supposed to be report everything to me concerning the patients. As you've suffered a few injuries and are laying in this hospital bed, you're a patient," he deadpanned.

"Ah, I guess that's true..." I murmured. "So, I need to do this right now?"

"Pretty much. See you, son!"

"What? D-Dad? Dad!" But he had already left wheeling away in his chair since he was all too lazy to walk.

What in the actual fuck?

While I was still trying to grasp my wits, I was interrupted as the door opened. Oh fucking hell, that damn scent of pines and strawberries. But what I saw took my breath away.

The man known as Levi walked in now clad in casual clothing. He had combat boots, some nice dress pants, and a white flannel covered with a leather vest. He disdainfully glanced at me with no words before stripping down. I unconsciously thrust my hips shuffling the sheets about, but sank back down when the cuffs snipped my skin once more.

"Don't try to hurt yourself more than I'm going to hurt you, Yeager," Levi said. "So all I've got to do is fuck you, and this little façade will be over." His words stung like hornets. I closed my eyes, already tasting the salty tears falling down.

"It's not a façade," I quietly said. "I can't help feeling this way, but you are my mate."

"Don't bring your destiny talk to the bed, brat. Why don't you just relax a little. Unfortunately, I'm unable to feel these... Urges as I'm sure your father explained. So, why don't you at least let me have fun with this. Because I'm sure you'll enjoy it more as well." Suddenly, a massive weight came onto the bed. My eyes opened of their own accord, and I audibly gasped.

Levi bore a slim build with a small frame, but he still had a glorious set of abs. His thighs and shoulders flexed as he crawled over my body. He'd left his plain black boxers on with a little tent complementing his structure. To my surprise, his body had a few tattoos snaking along his skin. There were pitch black flames and birds, but what caught my attention was a small tattoo on his left shoulder where the underside of his neck shadowed two wings, a white and blue one, settled in a cross of arms. My mouth watered and desired to latch onto that spot. Levi leaned into my head, and I jerked my own forward, fangs protruding my lips. A deep chuckle resonated through the room as Levi smirked. He gripped my head and pushed it back so that he could avoid my sharp canines.

"You poor little brat, you ever been ravaged by another vampire before? No, I wouldn't expect you to. Brace yourself because I am not a soft lover," he whispered into my ear. I whined as his knee brushed against cock. Suddenly, his teeth nipped my ear. A moan escaped my mouth earning another laugh rumbling into my eardrum. "You like the pain, huh? Good, very good, Yeager."

"M-More, please, L-Levi," I begged. I tried to move my crotch again, but he only pressed his knee harder. He moved his hand down to dig his nails into my throat, his index finger rubbing circles around my Adam's apple.

"Shut it! I hate loud brats, and you are not ruining this for me," he growled. "Now, let's see what you're hiding under here." He raised his hips freeing me from his grasp before ripping off the blankets covering my lower body. Already, the bed sheets were soaked with sheen sweat, but on a higher note, my lower regions were now exposed. If I could be more embarrassed than even the most embarrassed person, then it would be in this very moment.

My cock was standing straight up, erect and tinted crimson from being left neglected. Drops of pre-cum leaked down the sides. My breath hitched as Levi leaned down with a watchful gaze, as if studying my cock. There was a sense of demoralizing dread. The expression on Levi's face was stoic and unreadable. He tilted his head as like a puppy who was seeing a bone for the first time.

Whimpers left my throat at the loss of contact and cold air surround us. Levi seemed to notice as he started to lightly blow on my tip. I groaned and threw my head back, my half lidded eyes glazed over with pleasure. My cock limbered back and forth, twitching in anticipation.

"L-Levi!" I cried as he gave an experimental lick along my shaft. An anguished sob trembled from my vocal cords. All at once, I screamed when pain spewed through my lower regions and into my pelvis.

Levi had bitten the side of my cock. The attacker lapped up the blood before speaking.

"Didn't you hear me, Yeager? I told you not to speak. Yet, you still have the guts to disobey me. You'll have to be punished accordingly it seems," he swooned. "Your blood tastes oddly sweet, strange for a cocky boy. I kind of like it."

"Ah, ngh..." I tried to speak but thought well against it. I was chained and unable to fight against anything Levi did. His tongue curled around my veins and his teeth continuously grazed across the bite marks he'd made. His mouth wrapped about and bobbed like a bottomless vacuum of space. Bolts of electricity scorched through me as he kept lapping my blood preventing my body from healing itself. It should have hurt, but I needed more. My body ached for more. I wanted to submit to my mate and give him everything: my body, my pain, my pleasure. It was all Levi's. I let out an anguished cry when he pulled away, a smug grin fortified along his mug.

"I think that's all well enough. Look at you. You're already self-lubricating down there," Levi stated. I moaned as he forced two fingers into my rectum. "You're sopping wet and warm down here, Yeager. Your flesh is so soft and... Delectable." He scissored his fingers, poking and prodding every ounce of pride I had. Soon, he moved three fingers in and out of me so painstakingly slow. All of a sudden, he moved his hands to curl up and I thrust my hips into the air ejaculating all over myself. But, Levi was merciless. He continued to rub his fingers over the same spot. There was too much overstimulation, and I whimpered incoherently. He pulled out and took his thumb to swipe across my abdomen.

He took a moment to almost play with my semen sticking between his fingers before sucking his digits like a toddler would. 

"I think you're ready," he whispered. His hands pulled my legs up over his shoulders as he shimmied out of his boxers. I physically froze at what I saw. While Levi wasn't terribly long, but his girth was huge. Amidst the pleasure and the pain, a new feeling arose: fear. There was no way he could fit inside me.

I tired to pull away, but Levi's arms held me in place. I shut my eyes and refused to look at him. My body wants this so why does it feel so wrong now? I thrashed and flailed like a fish out of water, even ignoring the burning flesh as I dig my wrists into the cuffs with no notion of the pain flourishing through my limbs.

"Oi, calm down!" Levi shouted. "I thought I told you not to hurt yourself...Tch, you're really something else, Yeager." Suddenly, a pair of lips crashed against my own. I opened my eyes, shocked when I saw Levi leaning into me. His arms were now slack and rubbing circles into my skin. Tears ran down my cheeks as I molded into the kiss. Our tongues met and danced and swirled until we pulled apart slowly, our lips leaving a thread of saliva linking us in between.

It felt calming, yet why did I still feel unnerved? My wrists were freed in the spur of the moment as Levi expertly unlocked them with a key from who knows where. I immediately grasped Levi's shoulders, embracing him against my body. Before I could stop myself, I bit down into his shoulder. Levi gasped before staring down at me. I pulled back in shock. My teeth felt completely fine now. Small marks bruised his neck, yet were not deep enough to draw blood.

"Hah," Levi exclaimed. "Guess the doc was right. It seems that two people who are mates bypass that skin resilience or whatever condition you have. Hmm... If that's the case, then this'll make things easier. I change my mind, Yeager. Open that mouth of yours and let me hear you scream. That alright, boy?"

"What?" I sputtered.

Just then, Levi chomped down into my neck as he rammed himself into me, filling me to the brim. I screamed only to meet his neck which I sank down on once more. I moaned into his skin as he mercilessly began to thrust in and out of me. He reached down and began pumping my cock in time with him.

"Ah! Levi," I groaned. He returned my words by growling like a mangy dog and shoving his fangs deeper into my skin. I could tell my blood was seeping out and being sucked into Levi's jaws. He hummed in satisfaction and began to speed up. That's when my vision began to blur. White dots scattered themselves over my sight, and immense pleasure shot through my body. Waves of ecstasy rushed through making my fingers and toes curl into Levi. He rose one of his hands and reached below my lips and raked across his skin. I flinched until his blood found rest on my tongue. He hummed and vibrated his lips into my skin as I began to suck out my first person ever.

My veins pulsed and we melted into each other as our blood transfused through our united bodies. My ears popped and our bodies fell numb as Levi came inside of me, cloaking my walls in his semen. We laid there for sometime before Levi pulled out earning a soft exasperated moan from me. There was a tingling in my neck and I glanced down to see the fang marks glowing, Levi's collar mirroring my own. With Levi's help, I was able to mark my mate and him to me, completing the ritual. We threw the sweaty sheets off the bed before I wiggled my ass over to Levi and closed my eyes against his chest, inhaling his masculine scent.

**********

"Hey, Levi?" I said as I snuggled closer into Levi's body practically absorbing his smaller stature.

"Hmm, what is it?" he mumbled into my collarbone, softly breathing in my scent.

"Most reclusives usually stay away from the cities since they're so inept at fitting in with those in their own society. What made you stay?" I asked. Levi chuckled before scooting up to place a small peck to my forehead. His grey eyes softly landed on my own green ones.

"While being a reclusive is rather unsettling, it also allows me to work without an emotional or mental attachment to patients. As a man whose specialty is cutting flesh, messing up can be fatal," he replied. I widened my eyes, perplexed by his response.

"Cutting... Flesh?"

"Tch, did Dr. Yeager not tell you? I'm a surgeon," Levi explained. I let out a sigh of relief, blowing Levi's hair leaving it to mat his sweaty forehead. Levi sent a glare at me while I let out a small laugh.

"That's a relief, Levi," I happily replied. "Thank you, for staying with me. I know there's not much I can do for you, but I'm glad I got to be with my mate, even if it's only one night." My eyes drooped as fatigue was slipping by.

"Oi, brat," he mumbled. I hummed in response. "There's gonna be more nights, Yeager. I'll make sure of it." I plucked my eyelids up with tears starting to form.

"Y-You mean..."

"I don't think I'll mind being your mate...Eren." I cried and hugged him, raining down with tears into the crook of his neck. "Hey, don't cry on me. You'll get me even more filthy than I am." But, even a small smile appeared despite the malice of his words.

I hiccuped and said, "You called me Eren."

"And you screamed out Levi. Now, I'll get to make you scream even more. Now, and forever, Eren."

"I love you," I sobbed.

"...I love you, too, brat." Levi held me close as I lulled to sleep with his heartbeat ringing in my ears, his pulse lulling me into a peaceful slumber.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry the smut died. I've been hooked with real life stress so this is a little late, but it's finally done! I hope you guys enjoyed and while I'm crap at smut, there's going to be more to come later in Holding On! Thanks for all the hits, comments, and kudos! See y'all around ^^


End file.
